dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Path Tier
Path Tier Levels 11 to 20 Alien Power – Only aliens may take this feat. You may choose another alien creation feat. You may only choose this feat twice. Natural reactor - You have an additional tier power surges (this maxes out at an additional 4 surges). After a short rest, you regain an additional 2 power surges for a total of 4. Auto Repair function - Only androids may take this feat. You are able to second wind as normal. Blind Fight – Requires level 12, requires perception 15. So long as you are able to sense an enemy, you may continue fighting as normal despite being unable to see them. Does not work against enemies you can not sense or failed to sense. Blood thirst – you gain a +2 feat bonus to attack and damage rolls against bloodied opponents. Combat Ready – Roll twice for initiative, use the higher result Created Encounter – You immediately gain 15 technique creation points. Devastating Critical – Requires Improved Critical. When you critically hit, you deal d10's instead of D6's Dual Armor - Requires level 12. Only characters of the Dual persona path may take this. Both of your personalities have the same armor proficiency Energy Nullification – Requires a Ki skill of 20. Once per battle you may sacrifice a power surge and the move action of your next turn to Nullify an attack with the Ki descriptor. This negates all the damage that attack would deal, and grants you advantage over the enemy. Make a ki check against the enemy attack, on success, you negate all damage and effects that power would inflict. Does not work on ultimates. Nullifying is NOT deflecting, or Reflecting. Evasion – Requires Dexterity 18. When an area attack targeting your Reflex defense misses you but deals damage on a miss, you take no damage from the attack. Extra Absorption – Only Majins may take this feat. You may use absorb twice per day instead of once. The bonuses do not stack, the highest replaces the lowest. Fleet-Footed - If your movement speed is lower than 8, You gain a +3 feat bonus to your speed. Great Fortitude - Requires Constitution 15. You gain a +2 feat bonus to your Fortitude defense. Greater Grapple – Requires improved grapple, requires level 13. You gain an additional +4 feat bonus to grapple attempts, and may attack twice on a successfully maintained grapple. Greater Second wind - Requires an endurance skill of 20. When you "fail" to second wind, you gain half the benefits of a second wind instead of nothing. This still consumes a healing surge. Improved Called shot – Requires Level 15, requires martial skill of 15. Reduce the penalty on called shots by 1 Improved Knockback – When you knockback an enemy they move double the distance Improved Second Wind - Requires an Endurance skill of 16. When you use your second wind, you heal an additional 5 hit points. Improved Suppression - Requires a stealth skill of 20. Requires power down. You are able to suppress your power level even lower than before. the DC to sense you increases by another 2, and you may attempt stealth checks as a minor action. Improved Technique – Choose one of your techniques, increase the damage die category by 1. This can not break the damage dice cap. Instant Transmission – Requires level 15 and a Perception skill of 20. You gain access to the instant transmission Encounter Power Instant Transmission You focus on power levels you can detect before moving too it Encounter ✦ Martial, Teleport Move Action Personal Effect: State a target and make a perception check. On success You are able to move towards your stated target, appearing within wismod squares of the source. If you fail this check, you remain where you are. Rolling a 1 on this check causes You to move wismod squares in a random direction. Iron Will - Requires a wisdom of 15. You gain a +2 feat bonus to your Will defense Just Defend – Requires a Martial skill of 15. Once per battle when an enemy rolls an attack equal to the target defense value, that attack is considered a miss. To clarify in giant caps. ONCE PER BATTLE IF AN ENEMY MATCHES YOUR TARGETED DEFENSE IT MISSES. Ki Reach – Requires a ki skill of 16. When using a ki attack with the melee range you can choose a square within 2 squares of yours as the origin square. Knock through – Requires Improved knockback. If an opponent was knocked back against an object they travel through it, taking 1d6 damage per square the object occupied. Lightning Reflexes - Requires dexterity 15. You gain a +2 feat bonus to your Reflex defense One hundred percent! - Requires level 13, only Arcosians can take this feat. While in your maximum form you may spend 3 power surges as a full round action. For the next halflevel rounds, you have a +2 transformation bonus. If you run out of power surges and you attempt to use one hundred percent, you suffer 5d10 damage that is not reduced by DR and fall unconscious regardless of hit point total. Overclock – Only androids may take this feat. You gain access to the overclock Encounter power. Overclock You put your systems past their limits. Encounter ✦ Personal Standard Action Transformation Effect: You gain a +2 transformation bonus. Keeping your systems overclocked consumes your minor action each turn. You can safely remain overclocked for a number of rounds equal to your level. If you go beyond this, you will begin to take tier D4 damage that ignores your shields every round. Quick Absorption - Requires Extra Absorption, requires level 18. You may spend both of your absorption uses to absorb an enemy who is at 20% or less HP rather than when they're defeated. This does not function against bosses or Saga villains Shunkanidou – Only Creatures without the mortal descriptor can take this feat. You gain access to the Shunkanidou encounter power Shunkanidou You focus your mind on a person, place, or thing you know very well, willing yourself toward it. Encounter ✦ Martial, Teleport Minor Action Personal Effect: Make an insight check. You are able to move to any creature, place, or object you are intimately familiar with, appearing within wismod squares of it. Strong bones – Requires a constitution score of 18.The requirement to cripple your limbs is now it taking 1/3rd of your health instead of a quarter. Tier 2 armor proficency - You become proficient with tier 2 armors. Ultimate Super Saiyan - Requires level 15. Requires unlocked access to the Super saiyan power. Only saiyans can take this feat. Gain access to the Ultimate Super Saiyan Daily power. Ultimate Super Saiyan An over muscled form, but it's got staying power! Daily ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: Spend three power surges to enable activation. You gain a +4 transformation bonus, While Transformed you lose 4 speed and movement, but gain +6 strength, and have the hit points of a character four levels higher than you. Your Repulse increases by 3. While in this form your melee damage dice increases by 2, this can not break the damage dice cap. You can hold this form for a number of rounds equal to your level, ignoring the round you transformed on, per day, Special: This can be performed as a Standard action if used while in super Saiyan form. Warning - When you activate a power, if an ally is in the way, you may spend your move action in addition to your standard to add the shout keyword to your attack. Chamod allies in the way gain a bonus to their reflex against your attack equal to your Chamod. Weapon Expertise – Choose a weapon. When wielding that weapon you have an additional +2 feat bonus to hit. Weapon Specialization - Requires weapon expertise. When wielding your chosen weapon, you deal an additional 3 damage.